Question
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Because having someone you love, loving you back is beyond perfect Pair : KiseKuro


**Title : Question**

**Pair : KiseKuro **

**Author : UchihaRyuko**

**Requested by Makio**

Ada satu hal yang tak bisa membuatku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dia, seseorang yang memiliki tatapan kosong namun seperti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik manic baby blue yang indah itu. Bahkan aku dapat menghirup aroma vanilla samar-samar yang mengacaukan pikiranku , bagai candu.

Wajahnya yang manis tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukan ekspresi yang dapat kubaca. Dia seperti refleksi kebalikan dari diriku. Dia tenang dan sejuk, seperti air. Sedangkan aku bergejolak dan terlalu bersinar, seperti matahari. Setidaknya begitulah fansku memanggilku.

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta.

Aku tidak menyukainya pada pandangan pertama, tidak seperti aku mengagumi Aominecchi. Aku mengerti bahwa cinta bukanlah soal pandangan pertama. Aku mengenal cinta karena proses dan terbiasa.

Terbiasa dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Terbiasa dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Terbiasa dengan perkataannya yang datar namun sarat akan kepeduliannya padaku.

Aku tahu, aku mulai candu akan senyumnya, warna biru laut dan aroma vanilla dari sosok Kurokocchi.

"Kurokocchi~ "

Rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan ketika melihatnya adalah memeluknya. Memeluk tubuh kecil yang sangat mencintai basket. Aku tahu dia akan memprotes perlakuanku padanya. Mengatakan bahwa aku berisik dan menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak peduli, semakin sering dia memprotes, entahlah aku merasa begitulanh caranya menunjukan kepeduliannya padaku.

"Nee, Kurokocchi?"

Ia masih asik meminum vanilla shake nya. "Ada apa Kise kun?"

Aku memandang langit kemudian tersenyum samar. Menatap warna biru yang mengingatkanku pada dua orang yang kucintai dengan cara yang berbeda. Warna biru mengingatkanku pada Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi. Aominecchi yang kusukai sejak pandangan pertama dan Kurokocchi yang kusukai entah sejak kapan.

"Do you believe in first love for the first sight-ssu ?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kurokocchi memberikan sebuah senyum tulus namun sarat akan sebuah kepedihan. Aku tak mengerti dengan ekspresi itu.

"Ku-kurokocchi apa-"

"Kise-kun." Ia menatapku dengan manic baby blue nya yang indah. " Aku tidak percaya terhadap cinta pada pandangan pertama, tepatnya aku tidak mau percaya karena—"

Kurokocchi tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi-" Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengkonfirmasi maksud ucapan Kurokocchi tapi…

"Aku sudah menyukai Kise kun sejak lama. Aku senang karena Kise kun selalu memperhatikanku, walaupun sebagian perhatian Kise kun yang di dalam sini….." Ia menyentuh dadanya, bercampur dengan ekspresi keraguan dan rasa sakit yang tak terdefinisi.

"—tertuju sepenuhnya untuk Aomine-kun. " ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada senja yang terlihat di ufuk barat kota Tokyo. "Aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja, rasa cinta itu sebuah perasaan yang egois—"

"Kurokocchi…aku tidak—"

"Maaf Kise-kun. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk bersama Aomine-kun tapi tolong biarkan aku-"

Saat itu aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya mengikuti gerak reflek tubuhku. Entah sejak kapan, kedua bibir kami saling bertemu. Dapat kurasakan manisnya vanilla shak yang selama ini menjadi candu bagiku. Bahkan bibir kurokocchi terasa lebih lembut dari dugaanku.

Perlahan kutatap kedua mata Kurokocchi yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan. Semburat merah pun mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Kise ku-"

Kuletakan telunjuk ku di bibir tipisnya. Memberinya tanda untuk tidak berbicara dan mendengarkanku.

"Maaf Kurokocchi, aku meralat pertanyaanku barusan." Aku menghela nafas untuk memberi jeda. Kuberikan sebuah senyuman terbaikku kemudian menatap matanya, mencoba menjatuhkan hatinya dalam ilusiku.

"Kurokocchi, Do you believe in my love to you ?"

Kali ini tak butuh banyak jeda bagi Kurokocchi untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tak perlu pula banyak kata yang dirangkai untuk menjawabnya. Hanya sebuah senyum lembut darinya dan kemudian belain tangannya yang merengkuh tubuhku, mengirimkan sebuah kehangatan yang menjadi jawaban jelas padaku.

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipiku dari Kurokocchi memperjelas bahwa itu adalah sebuah persetujuan.

"Yes, I do."

Aku selalu percaya bahwa cinta tak hanya dating secara tiba-tiba. Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, tapi aku yakin cinta pasti dapat ditemukan. Selama ini aku selalu melihat ke depan untuk mencari cinta, da terkadang aku lupa, bahwa cintaku yang sesungguhnya tepat berada di sampingku.

'_Cause Having someone you love, loving you back is beyond perfect.'_

**-END-**

**Yah, ini fic ringan yang digarap dalam waktu 30 menit , tolong maklum kalau alurnya rada aneh dan chara nya OOC XD /duh dasar auth kagak professional/**

**Well, mind to review ?**

**Regards**

**Ryuko**


End file.
